kingdomthegamefandomcom-20200223-history
Blood Moon
Blood Moon is a night-time event that is characterized by an unusually large assault of enemies. Unlike regular nights, when the Greed attack from both sides, blood moon attacks are only ever from one side. During a Blood Moon, the sky and the moon both acquire a red hue, with ominous ambiance and music accompanying the changes, often catching a new monarch unaware if they've never experienced the event before. When the Blood Moon wave is released from a portal, a deep rumbling or grinding sound can be heard. If the nearest portals are far away, the wave will be released before night falls and the sound can be an early warning for the Monarch. – If all portals have been destroyed, the moon will not turn red and no monsters will spawn, but there will still be a storm and the Blood Moon music will play that night. Frequency In Classic and New Lands All Blood Moon events will happen after five or six normal days. So the first Blood Moon will take place on Day V or VI. If it happens on Day V, the second will take place either on Day X or Day XI. If the 1st happened on Day VI, the 2nd will take place on Day XI or XII; and so on. If the Monarch wants to track more precisely when the Blood Moon will come, they'll need to take notes about the last time it happened. The sequence below shows the notes of a player who recorded all the Blood Moons between day 35 and 100, when he was going for the New Lands Day C achievement. Numbers are days with Blood Moon, bullets represent the common days between Blood Moons and underlined days denote a 6 day interval. :38 • • • • 43 • • • • 48 • • • • 53 • • • • • 59 • • • • 64 • • • • • 70 • • • • 75 • • • • 80 • • • • • 86 • • • • • 92 • • • • 97 In Two Crowns Blood Moons start way later and happen in a schedule linked to the seasons cycle. All Blood Moons take place around two days before a season change. The following board showing the start-end days for the seasons helps to understand it: Blood Moons have a high probability of taking place on the days listed below (margin of error of plus or minus one day). A Blood Moon in the first Spring is very rare. Blood Moons during winters before the 3rd year are uncommon. And extra Blood Moons in the middle of the season may start happening at the 4th year. Predictability Blood Moons are usually preceded by rainy or cloudy weather, as well as being fairly predictable by the frequency in which they occur. – Only a specific noise can be heard during the day of a Blood Moon, allowing little time to prepare the kingdom. This is the same noise that warns of an upcoming counterattack after having destroyed a portal. Wave composition The attacks scale in number over time, much like regular attacks, making it a formidable challenge to overcome in later days, particularly after the fifth Blood Moon. Next night truce All portals exhaust their resources to fuel the Blood Moon wave and will shut down for the subsequent day, which prevents the regular monster's wave from spawning the next night. So, after each Blood Moon the kingdom will witness a day, a night and another day without attacks from the Greed. The extra time may be useful to (listed from the least to most aggressive): # reconstruct the walls, recruit and equip townsfolk that may have lost their tools and coins during the Blood Moon attack; # safely recruit townsfolk from vagrant camps without the risk of an attack from the greed. # deforest far from the village, as builders will have enough time to return to safety — this may be particularly useful to deforestations starting from a grass field far after a wood section, to prevent the destruction of a vagrant camp or a merchant settlement adjacent to the town; # expand the kingdom frontiers, building a wall very far from the already established walls — this will give an extra time for builders to upgrade the wall to tier four, and for knights, archers and catapult to join the new defense point; # seize a portal very far from the kingdom frontier — the extra time will allow knights to arrive at the portal without having to fight the regular monster would normally appear. Note that the portal being attacked still will release greedlings to defend itself. And if the portal is destroyed, the counterattack will still follow as normal. – There is no next night truce. – The next night truce seems to vary. During the first Blood Moons it lasts for two days, then (maybe after the first winter) only one, and at some point is not guaranteed at all. References by Colonel Sanders Lite. Category:Greed Category:Geography